zero kiryu one shot lemon request
by Ookami Otome
Summary: this is basically my one shot with a lemon in it my friend dares me to write one so i did


Name: Shana

Person you're with: Zero Kiryu

Race: same as zero (she's also a vampire hunter and she has the same tattoo as zero)

It's had been a few months since yuki had become a pureblood and gone with kaname the school was back and everything was going fine, oh wait you probably don't know who I am well my name is Shana hidai and I'm an old friend of Zero Kiryu's me and him grew up together we also trained together but that all changed the night zero's family was slaughtered, we got separated that night not long after that the same thing happened to me only I have no siblings, that betrayed me (god I don't even have any) ,well back to the present I was on my way to cross academy I was going there as a "Surprise" to zero as the chairman said but hey I was happy I was getting to see him again as you've probably guessed I have a crush on zero although I would never tell anyone. As I walked into the chairman's office I was given a huge hug by the chairman and him babbling about how happy he was to have me here, I yanked myself out of his grip grabbed my uniform and my prefect badge and went on my way. Oh yeah almost forgot to tell you I also have just recently been taken under the chairman's care he wants me to call him father but I refuse to do so as he is not my father. As I walked to zero's room (yep im sharing a room with him although I don't really care but I am wondering how zero's going to react) I opened the door dropped my clothes on the extra bed put in there for me and got dressed, as I got dressed I was wondering how zero would react to all of this, I mean it's been years since we saw each other. As I finished dressing I grabbed all my book's and headed to the class were everyone was ( she arrived during the middle of the day) as I knocked on the door I heard the teach say I could come in as I walked into the room all eyes were on me well most of the guys eye's that is. As I walked to the front of the room were the teacher was I heard the teacher start to introduce me " Alright class this is our newest student Miss Shana Hidai she will be our new prefect so I hope you all make her feel welcome okay miss hidai you can go and sit next to Kiryu I walked up the stairs to were zero was sitting I put my books down and slid in the chair next to him he looked over to me and I smiled and said " long time no see, huh zero" he gave me a small gentle smile and returned to what he was doing.

DING DONG DING DONG the bell went signalising us that class was finally over for the day me and zero got stuck behind cause we both fell asleep during our history's class, the detention teacher told us that he would not let us out till we finished an essay on why we should not fall asleep during class I sighed as the teacher closed the door and turned to see zero's eyes bright red I knew what he wanted so I unbuttoned the first few buttons on my shirt and pulled it down giving him full access to my neck his head drew closer as I felt his tongue glide along the place he was going to bite and I gave out a little moan as he did so, seconds later I felt his fangs pierce my neck as I gave a shocked gasp as he drank my blood, minutes passed and I started to feel dizzy he pulled out his fangs and looked at me I could see the hurt in his eyes when he looked at me I was about to say something when I blacked out.

Zero's P.O.V

I looked down at Shana who was in my arms I couldn't believe myself I was such a monster I had just bitten the only person I ever loved or cared about besides yuki I sighed as I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room, when I got their I realized another bed was in my room as I saw I walked up to the bed I saw that Shana's stuff was spread along it so I decided to put her in my bed after I placed her on my bed I looked over her pale features as she stirred and her face scrunched in her sleep she must have been having a bad dream as I was looking at her face my eyes trailed down her face and down to the place I had bitten her . I reached out my hand to touch the bandages and my face scrunched at the memory, god I hated myself I had bitten and hurt the one person I truly loved my eyes trailed back up to her face as they landed on her lips it was so temping to kiss her lips those soft lips they taunted my imagination I couldn't help myself I bent down and lightly brushed my lips against hers I felt her stir underneath me and a pair of eyes met mine eyes that could fool any man into thinking she was innocent when she stirred underneath me I felt my pants tighten and I knew that I may be unable to control myself she started to kiss me back and my eyes closed making it deeper.

Shana's P.O.V

I woke up to the feeling of something soft on my lips I opened my eyes coming face to face with Zero I was surprised at first but I let myself go after all I've loved him for so long my arms wrapped around his neck as my eyes closed I felt zero kiss me deeper I felt his hand go under my shirt and his tongue glide over my lips asking for entrance in to my mouth I obeyed his request his tongue in my mouth as his hand moved father up my shirt as he clasped my breast through my bra "Zero" I gasped I felt him smile against my lips his lips left mine and began trailing down my neck nipping and licking at it driving me crazy he searched for my weak spot which would make me say his name "Zero" I gasped and moaned as he nipped at a spot on my neck.

Zero P.O.V

"Zero" I smiled I had found her weak spot I wanted to hear her say my name again so I began licking and nipping on the same spot as my hand messaging with her breast "Zero please" her body arched into mine and I snarled with satisfaction I lifted her shirt over her head that revealed her black lace bra and my pants became tighter at the sight of her underneath me I bent down and touched my lips with hers once again my hand went to her bra strap and unclicked it my lips left hers to travel back down her neck her collar bone and finally to her breast I began licking and sucking it while my fingers played with her other breast .

Shana P.O.V

"Zero" I arched my back as zero teased my breast "this is not fair zero I'm halved naked yet your fully dressed" he pulled back and gave me a very sexy smile that would make any girl feel blood rush to her face "well Shana why don't you do something about it" I smirked as I sat up pushing zero down underneath me I kissed his lips as I began unbuttoning his shirt I trailed from his lips down to his chin then down his neck continuing down to his chest "Shana" his hands grabbed my waist as he brought me back up to his lips, he flipped us over so I was underneath and he was on top.

Zero's P.O.V

I started to remove her skirt as she started to remove my pants, I finished removing her skirt and she was just left in her panties I felt her finish removing my pants, I kicked them off onto the floor I looked over her body the light from the window glistened on her skin she looked beautiful red tinting her cheeks my eyes meet hers and I smiled gently at her I began to remove the rest of her clothes "zero" I began to rub her clit.

Shana's P.O.V

"Zero" I felt zeros fingers slip into my entrance "uhh" he inserted another finger "zero please more" I felt a feeling in the pit of my stomach and knew I was going to cum _thrust thrust_ "Zero I'm… ahh" I came over his fingers I watched as his fingers moved to his mouth and licked off my jucies "yummy" I blushed at the comment.

Zero's P.O.V

I watched as Shana's face became red _"god she was cute". _I began to pull off my boxers freeing my erection from its prison "ah" I watched as Shana's eye's trail downward to my erection and her eyes widened "don't worry it will fit I'll make sure to be gentle" she nodded her head slightly, I positioned myself at her entrance "you ready, are you sure you want this?"

Shana's P.O.V

I nodded my head "of course I am Zero I love you and I'm ready to give myself to you completely" I felt zero enter, it didn't hurt much it just felt uncomfortable "ZERO" I moaned in pleasure "so tight" he groaned, he continued to thrust in and out "ahh zero" I felt the same feeling in the pit of my stomach once again he continued to thrust more and more and I felt my insides burst "ZERO!" my wall tightened around his member as I came making his face twist in pleasure and I could tell he was close to his climax as well "ahh Shana" he moaned as I felt his seed slip into my warmth. I felt zero collapse on top of me but he was holding himself up so he wouldn't crush me "I love you Shana more than you could ever know " he said as he bent down and touched his lips with mine in a passionate kiss "I love you to zero" I looked up into his eyes and say happiness and joy in them along with a beautiful smile gracing his lips "Marry me Shana" my eyes widened in shock at the question I jumped into his arms tears of joy leaking from my eyes "yes yes yes ill marry you zero" I touched my lips with his kissing him over and over I was so happy we parted and I heard him chuckle "I'm glad that you said yes it makes me feel like the happiest man in the world" after a while of lying cuddling together we fell asleep.


End file.
